Big Problems Come In Little Packages
by Midnight Alexis Thorn
Summary: Okay, so we've all acknowledged that England's magic is a bit iffy at times, right? As in, sometimes it'll work, but most of the times it malfunctions. Well...it looks like England can't just say "My bad" for this one.


Summary: Okay, so we've all acknowledged that England's magic is a bit iffy at times, right? As in, sometimes it'll work, but most of the times it malfunctions. Well...it looks like England can't just say "My bad" for this one.

* * *

Big Problems Come In Little Packages

At times like this, England admitted that he did...sorta, kinda, maybe a little teensy tiny bit mess up with his magic. A lot. But, hey, magic wasn't the easiest thing in the world, not even in the top one thousand easiest things! Especially dark magic! It wasn't like England actually meant to...do this to North Italy, as South Italy so claimed and shouted at him.

You see, Romano had actually been having fun with the stupid tomato bastard Spain. However, his brother-is-scared-or-hurt-or-in-danger-or-something-somewhat-bad-just-happened-to-him-in-general (he really needed to shorten that) senses started tingling (the ones reserved for Veneziano, not Marcello, also known as Seborga,) so he told Spain and they went right home.

They had come home and nothing really seemed all that wrong. However, his brother-is-, oh, you know, those senses were never wrong. So they went through the whole house until they found themselves in Veneziano's room, looking at England, who wore a severely guilty expression. Their eyes trailed down from his guilty look to the thing in his arms.

"..."

"..."

"...IS THAT MY LITTLE BROTHER?!" Romano shouted in horror, feeling rather light-headed, though still pretty angry. "Hehehe, good, erm, pun, Romano" England chuckled uneasily. "You're dead!" Romano lunged at him, not caring in the least bit that England was stronger than him and that he used to be scared of the older nation. That was how they found themselves in this position, Spain holding back Romano who was shouting curses and threats, while Spain simply glared at England and England looking apologetic but not outwardly apologizing as his pride would not allow it.

"You stupid English bastard! What the hell did you do to Veneziano?!" Romano snarled as England unconsciously took a step back, shifting the small figure in his arms slightly. North Italy had to be the only person/nation in the whole damn world who could sleep through this. In fact, Veneziano could probably sleep through an alien attack of national monuments that pop up out of nowhere, colorless. Oh, that's right, he already did.

"It's not as much what I did as what my magic did when it...malfunctioned, I suppose you could say" England frowned, not really willing to take full responsibility quite yet, despite the extremely guilty look playing as a paradox. "Why the hell were you using your magic near mi fratello, anyway?!" Romano glared daggers at him with dark, intense eyes. England shifted uncomfortably in his spot, "Well, I wanted to try a new spell and I needed someone to try it on. Italy agreed to help me out earlier today on Facebook" England fidgeted, realizing just how ridiculous it sounded.

"On Facebook?" Spain asked in disbelief, while England just nodded. "...On Facebook...?" Romano asked slowly. "On Facebook..." England nodded awkwardly, feeling as if he was in the calm before the storm. "On Facebook..." Romano repeated and England gulped slightly and Spain wondered if maybe Romano broke or something. Or malfunctioned. As England's magic tends to do often.

"...So, um, should I continue on with exactly how Italy turned out like this?" England asked awkwardly, being the awkward Brit that he is. "..." Spain was silent as he just stared at England blankly and at Romano and Veneziano in worry. "...On Facebook..." Romano mumbled to himself, as if not quite believing it. "I'll take that as a yes" England muttered under his breath.

"So after Italy agreed to help me with the spell earlier, he told me to come over whenever as you were going to go out soon and would not be home in a while. After that, I arrived about a couple hours later. We immediately set to trying out the spell, and, at first, it seemed as if it were working splendidly. However, after about thirty seconds the spell began glowing an odd color and Italy ended up, well, like this" England finished, shifting the figure in his arms as if to exaggerate his point a bit. "...You just messed up, big time, Inglaterra" Spain said seriously as he tightened his hold on Romano quickly.

"YOU TUNRED MY LITTLE BROTHER INTO THIS TO HELP YOU WITH A SPELL? A DAMN SPELL? WHAT IF IT KILLED HIM, YOU DIPSHIT?! HUH? HUH?" Romano snarled, struggling even harder to get out of Spain's tight grip. "Well, I made sure that it wasn't a lethal spell. It wasn't a spell meant to bring harm either. I would have known by the way that it was written" England answered, already regretting the words and wishing that he had stayed silent instead.

"YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN BY THE WAY IT WAS WRITTEN, HUH? Then WHY and HOW did you not know that it would do this to Veneziano? You DUMBASS! You're even more irresponsible than Veneziano!" Romano screamed angrily, just about ready to tear England's head off. Once you hate someone, everything they do is defensive. "Spain, look at this bitch holding Veneziano like he has the right! Give me my little brother, you asshole! I can't believe you would..."

To be continued...

* * *

Mwuhahahaha, I left a beautiful cliffhanger for you guys. You're welcome! So what do you think is going to happen next? What do you think DID happen to Italy? Can I ask for at least 2 reviews before I continue? (Meh, I'd probably continue it anyway, but reviews would be nice.) Please review! Your reviews, reviews, reviews are my drugs! Your reviews, reviews, reviews are my drugs!~~~my-my-my drugs~ lol, I'll go now, my darlings.


End file.
